DoubleD
by opheliafrump
Summary: Spin-off of my holiday series. Frank returned to Denton and learnt that someone was carrying his child.  Hint hint, it's not Janet.  R&R :D
1. Returning to Denton

Yup, I am starting a new short story. Consider this a spin-off of my holiday series.

Declaimer: Riff Raff, Cosmo, Mr Brilliant Ritz own everything (including my existence)!

* * *

><p><strong>= Returning to Denton =<strong>

"Why are we going back to Denton? That place is so boring!" Columbia complained while Magenta was setting the coordinate of their next destination.

Riff Raff explained, "Because tomorrow is Magenta and Nation's birthday. We are going to visit Nation and Cosmo. They are hosting a TV show in Denton now."

"Well, it was my birthday three days ago and you guys didn't do anything for me!" Columbia complained again.

"We baked you a triple-layer chocolate mousse cake and Eddie brought you to Disneyland again. What more can you ask for?" Riff Raff replied.

Eddie came into the room with three dark haired babies in his arm, "Your babies are hungry again." He gave the babies to Magenta and Riff Raff, "And I don't have the 'equipment' to feed them!" He said it while pointing at his own chest.

Magenta didn't want to show her boobs in front of Eddie, so she and Riff Raff brought the babies back to the nursery to feed them.

As they walked out of the room, Frank walked in. "Rocky locked himself in the lab again! I am so bored. I need him to relieve my tension," he said in frustration.

"What happened to him this time?" Eddie asked. He never liked Rocky when he was moody.

"He said we forgot his birthday," Frank replied.

"RIGHT! His birthday was one week before mine. Everyone was too busy with Magenta's new babies. We totally forgot about his birthday. We should buy him some gifts now," Columbia squeaked.

"Nan, he will get over it. I hate to buy gift. People never like my presents," Eddie said.

* * *

><p>The next day, the castle had landed in Denton. Magenta and Riff Raff went out to find their old friends as well as getting some supplies in the local supermarket.<p>

When they returned home with Nation and Cosmo, the house was in a mess. Frank was cranky because Rocky locked himself in the lab. Eddie and Columbia were just making out and not doing any housework. The babies were crying because they were ignored by their irresponsible godmother.

Columbia and Eddie welcomed Nation and Cosmo in open arm and Eddie quickly brought the grocery into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Nation!" Frank said as he saw his guests entered the castle.

"And..." Riff Raff said and pointed to Magenta.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Magenta!" Frank said, just in case Riff Raff would punch him.

"Happy Birthday," said Columbia. She was still jealous of Nation, "I didn't have any present for you two, but I can cook you a meal. What do you think about pizza?"

"Columbia only knows how to make pizza," Frank said. Columbia stared at Frank like she would kill him.

"Pizza is good. I like pizza," said Nation and Cosmo in unison.

"Let me see your babies! I want to meet my godchildren," said Nation.

"Godchildren? I thought I was Richard, Patricia and Laura's only godmother," Columbia complained again.

"We are childhood best friends. I asked Nation and Cosmo to be my children's godparents even before we came to Earth," Magenta said.

Columbia was so disappointed and she walked into the kitchen to find Eddie. She needed a hug.

Frank led Nation and Cosmo to the living room, although they had lived here before and clearly knew where the living room was. The babies were crying in their cribs inside the living room. Magenta picked them up and handed them to Nation and Cosmo.

Nation sang a lullaby to the babies and they all fell asleep. Apparently, Nation was a better godmother than Columbia.

"When do you two want to have a baby of your own?" Riff Raff asked in a soft voice while looking at his own pride.

"We haven't been trying. We are going to let nature takes its cause," Cosmo smiled and replied.

Nation and Magenta brought the babies back to their room and returned to the living room.

"You would never believe who Riff Raff and I just met at the supermarket," Magenta said in an exciting tone.

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Brad and Janet!" Riff Raff said.

"Brad and Janet? One of our floorshow guests in Denton?" Frank asked.

"The floorshow guests you mentioned when we had our New Year Eve dinner in London?" Nation asked.

"So what? I don't care," Frank said.

"AND he is PREGNANT!" Riff Raff said. He looked at Magenta. Then both of them smiled evilly.

"He? Brad? A man?" Frank asked.

"AND we think it's yours," Magenta added.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>It's past midnight in London, so it is officially May 28. Happy Birthday, Patricia Quinn! And Happy Belated Birthday, Little Nell and Peter Hinwood.<p>

I needed a reason for them to return to Denton, so I chose to post it on Patricia's birthday.


	2. Hi, Brad

**= Hi, Brad =**

"How is this possible? Brad is a man," Columbia asked. She and Eddie were entering the living room from the kitchen when she heard about that Magenta and Riff Raff just said.

Riff Raff grabbed a slice of pizza from the plates that the couple just brought into the room and started explaining, "It's not that unusual. Are you familiar with the game The Sims?" Columbia shook her head and looked confused. Riff Raff's eyes widen and couldn't believe the look on Columbia's face.

Magenta elbowed Riff Raff's stomach and said, "Brother, The Sims is an Earthling computer game in the twenty-first century. It's only twentieth century now. Of course they have not yet heard of it."

"You have been to the future?" Eddie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes we have. In fact, we landed in the future and lived there for a year, but we found the twenty-first century very boring. We learnt that 1970s was an exciting time by reading magazine and watching TV. So, we decided to time travel to the past," Frank said.

"Bring me to the future! Bring me to the future!" Columbia squeaked.

"We can only go back in time. That's our limitation," Riff Raff said.

"Wait, I don't get it. How come when we travel to Transylvania for our wedding, it's kinda like 'present time'? Frank's mother said that you guys left Transsexual six years ago," Eddie asked.

"Yes, we did leave Transsexual six years ago. Transsexual and Earth were two very different places. It's kind of like the parallel universe idea. Timelines between galaxies are parallel. When we time-travelled back in time, we forced the Transylvanian timeline to shift forward, in other word, the Milky Way timeline to shift backward," Magenta explained, although she didn't fully understand the idea herself.

Riff Raff looked at Eddie and Columbia's face and continued, "So, when we arrived Earth, it was TT year 10557 i.e. Earth year AD 2004. When we decided to time-travel in TT year 10558 - Earth year AD 2005, we forced Earth timeline to shift to Earth year AD 1971, but in Transylvania, it was still TT year 10558..."

"Ok, stop it. That is far too confusing for me or Columbia to understand," Eddie exclaimed in confusion.

"I think I understand. So, it's TT year 10563 now, right?" Columbia asked.

The five Transsexual Transylvanians nodded their heads at the same time. Columbia smiled at Eddie with a smug look on her face.

"The travelling, or shifting, is only one way. So, we can only go to the past but not the future," Magenta concluded.

Riff Raff started explaining again, "Ok, back to the original topic about Brad's pregnancy. In the game I mentioned, players' characters could get kidnapped by alien when they were stargazing. If the character was a female, she could return to Earth with almost no change to their bodies. However, if the character was a male, he would return to Earth with an alien baby inside their bodies."

Magenta continued, as if she was a pregnancy expert, "Similarly in real life, Earthling women were impossible to carry alien babies because their bodies were built to carry Earth babies only. However, Earthling man can carry alien babies."

"Come think about it, maybe The Sims stole the idea from us," Nation said.

"Or maybe sometimes between 1970s and 2005, the Earthlings have learned the fact and decided to include it in a game," Cosmo said.

"Riff Raff and Magenta nodded and agreed.

"So, Brad is pregnant with Frank's baby?" Columbia asked.

"Yes," Riff Raff replied with just one word.

"How about our other male floorshow participants? Did they got impregnated by Frank as well?" Columbia asked again.

"We don't know. We haven't been checking up on them since the floorshow," Magenta said. _Not been checking up was not the correct word; technically, they ditched the participants right after the show._

"We should visit Brad and Janet. We owed them the truth and we need to explain EVERYTHING to them," Frank said.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Dr. Scott, what is happening to Brad?" Janet asked, "He has been sick since the strange night we met the alien."<p>

"Dizziness, increased heart rate and blood pressure, headaches, nausea and vomiting... If he was a girl, I would have said he was pregnant. These symptoms," Dr. Scott signed, "It's either anti-freeze poisoning or just stress."

"It's probably just post-dramatic stress, honey," Brad said and patted Janet's shoulder.

Janet looked at Brad with concern in her eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Janet and Brad stood up and walked to the door.

They opened the door and saw five familiar faces.

"Hi, Brad!" said Frank. Brad and Janet fainted.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Ok, too many Mag-Riff stories lately plus I ran out of ideas for The Queen's Love Child... Going to take a break. No new The Queen's Love Child chapter today and next Monday. (*apologize...) I will post the last chapter of DoubleD on Monday.<p> 


	3. Where's Rocky?

**= Where is Rocky? =**

"Frank N Furter?" Dr. Scott wheeled his chair toward the door.

"Hey Uncle Everett," Eddie peaked his head inside the house and said hi to his uncle who assumed he was dead.

"Eddie?" Dr. Scott said, "Brad and Janet?" He looked at the couple who were lying on the floor.

"Dr. Scott," said Frank.

"Seriously, not the name calling again. I didn't have my gong with me," said Magenta.

"Eddie, I thought you were dead!" Dr. Scott said.

"It's a very long story," said Eddie, and he jumped over Brad and Janet. He grabbed the handle of Dr. Scott's wheelchair and pushed him into the living room. Magenta and Columbia lifted Janet up, and Riff Raff and Frank carried Brad back into the house carefully. They placed the fainted Earthling couple on the couch and tried to wake them up.

"Frank, we thought you were dead. Riff Raff killed you." That's the first thing Janet said when she woke up.

"You see, this is just an act," Frank explained, "We are very much alive." The next fifteen minutes of conversation was filled with "How?", "Why?" and "Oh!" as Frank was explaining why they did the floorshow and how they controlled human's mind to sing and dance using their alien technology.

"So, what is your purpose, appearing at my doorstep today?" asked Brad.

"Riff Raff and Magenta met you in the supermarket yesterday. When they came back, they told me you were pregnant," said Frank, "So, I come here today to be a responsible father."

"Pregnant? How is this possible? I am a man," said Brad.

"You are pregnant because you ARE a man," said Riff Raff, "I can prove it to you." He took an ultrasound probe from his bag. He turned on the television. The TV was showing a pre-recorded Dentonville. He knew it was pre-recorded because Nation and Cosmo were babysitting at the castle. Riff Raff plugged the cable cord of the probe into the television, and then the television went black screen.

Magenta lifted up Brad's shirt and there was a little bump, certainly didn't look like a seven-month-pregnant belly. "Don't worry. I have tried it before. It's not going to hurt, but the gel is cold." She put some gel on his belly and Riff Raff pressed the probe against Brad's skin. A little fetus figure showed up on the television screen.

"Oh my god, this is true," said Brad, "My life is over!"

Again, Riff Raff and Magenta explained the Earth-man-pregnant idea to Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Frank.

"I can't see it. It's a Transsexual," Riff Raff joked. He turned off the television and handed some paper towel for Brad to clean up the gel.

"How far along is Brad?" Janet asked.

"Brad was in our floorshow twenty-eight weeks ago. On average, Transylvanian pregnancy lasts thirty-two weeks, Earthling pregnancy lasts forty weeks and Transylvanian-Earthling pregnancy should last around fifty-six weeks. Therefore, Brad is around four-and-a-half month pregnant in Earthling pregnancy standard," Riff Raff did some calculation in his head and said.

"How did you get fifty-six, Riff Raff?" Columbia asked.

"Since when did you become a person who asked so many questions?" Riff Raff said.

"Marriage changes people," Columbia smiled and held on to Eddie's arm.

"You two got married?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Yes, we got married on Valentine's Day," Eddie said, but there was no ring on his hand.

Frank snapped his fingers to get everybody's attention again, "So, Riff Raff, how did you get fifty-six weeks?"

"Because the baby's carrier is Brad, the Earthling fetus development process will be dominant, hence, forty weeks. The most critical development time of a Transylvanian fetus is the first sixteen weeks. Add that to forty, you get fifty-six," Riff Raff said.

"The most critical development time of an Earth fetus is the first twelve weeks. If it's the other way around, then it will be twelve plus thirty-two, equal forty-four, right?" Columbia said.

"Exactly," Riff Raff agreed. Columbia put the same smug look on her face again.

Eddie asked, "So, how will the baby call you, Brad? Daddy or Mommy?"

Frank clapped his hands like a five-year-old kid and said in an exciting tone, "Both Brad and I can play Daddy and Janet can play Mommy!"

"Double-Daddy? Double-D?" Eddie said in a devil tone.

"How is Brad going to give birth? He doesn't have a..." Janet asked, "... hole for the baby."

"C-section. We will cut him open and take the baby out. Don't worry, there won't be any scars." said Riff Raff.

"What will the baby eat? Brad doesn't have boobs," Columbia asked.

"No worries, I have helps," Frank looked at Magenta who just wrapped her arms around her breasts.

"Don't look at me like that. The answer is NO," Magenta walked out of the house. Riff Raff quickly unplugged the instruments and followed his sister.

"We have twenty-eight more weeks. I will convince her. I won't let my child starve," Frank said.

"How am I going to live my life? What will my colleagues think of me if I go to work as a pregnant man?" Brad signed.

"Quit your job," said Frank.

"Janet is my wife. It is my responsibility to take care of her. How can I do that if I don't have a job?" asked Brad.

"It's easy. Move in with us! You are my responsibility. If Janet is your responsibility, then she will be mine as well. I will take good care of you two. Besides, we would love to have you around," Frank said, "Dr. Scott, would you like to join our cast as well? We would love to hear you singing 'Eddie's Teddy'."

"It will be my pleasure," said Dr. Scott.

The very next day, Dr. Scott, Brad and Janet quitted their jobs. They packed all their belongings and got ready to move. As they entered the castle, they were welcomed by the same five people they met yesterday night. The castle hadn't changed a bit since the night seven months ago. Magenta and Riff Raff introduced their babies the Earthling couple and doctor, assuring that they had experience dealing with pregnancy.

Janet looked around and asked, "Where's Rocky?"

_To Be Continued... (in my Halloween special. Yes, I am writing one.)_

* * *

><p>I am not sure why, but I somehow want Columbia to look smug in this story... :P<p> 


End file.
